<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That day, this day, our day by Purpurina_Mily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662064">That day, this day, our day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpurina_Mily/pseuds/Purpurina_Mily'>Purpurina_Mily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Aniversary, August First, Celebrations, Drabble, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, One Shot, aniversário, primero de agosto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpurina_Mily/pseuds/Purpurina_Mily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era como un acuerdo tácito, algo que todos decidieron pero nadie mencionó, que ese día todos debían hacer algo importante para sus vidas, algo que pudieran celebrar. Porque para ellos, celebrar este día era lo más valioso que tenían.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That day, this day, our day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El anime Digimon, Digimon Aventrue, 02, Tri y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La maravillosa infancia que gracias a ellos tuve sí ^^. Créditos a Akiyoshi Hongo y a Toei por esta y otras joyitas ^^.</p>
<p>Sé creativo y no robes. Di no al plagio.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Otras personas cercanas a ellos no lo comprenden, y ¿cómo iban a hacerlo? Tendrían que haber vivido algo que no vivieron, algo que solo ellos conocen, algo que es suyo y que de un modo casi egoísta quieren conservar para ellos.</p>
<p>Esas otras personas no saben a ciencia cierta la razón.</p>
<p>Para algunos pudo haber comenzado en el 2005, el día en que Taichi anotó el gol que significó la victoria de su escuela sobre su mayor rival. Ese día, como cada año, se reunieron todos para ver a su querido líder en el campeonato más importante del año escolar y lo convirtieron en un importante acontecimiento para conmemorar.</p>
<p>Ese día era primero de agosto.</p>
<p>Cabe destacar que ese fue el último partido de futbol en el que Tai jugó antes de entrar a la universidad.</p>
<p>Pero no, esa no es la razón.</p>
<p>Tampoco es que Joe haya publicado en el 2008 un importante libro sobre la medicina humana y digimon, o que Izzy haya publicado uno de sus más grandes de sus descubrimientos (a la corta edad de 20 años) en el año 2009.</p>
<p>Ambas cosas sucedieron el primero de agosto, pero esa no es la razón.</p>
<p>El lanzamiento de la primera línea de ropa de Sora, titulada August One, en el 2012 fue un acontecimiento importante para todos, la carrera del punto de amor de su grupo estaba en ascenso. El último concierto de Matt antes de unirse al programa espacial en el 2013 también fue valioso para todos; ver a su amigo dejar de hacer algo que ama para cumplir un sueño oculto que tenía desde siempre, para todos fue un avance en su superación personal.</p>
<p>A pesar de todo, ninguna de estas era la verdadera razón.</p>
<p>No es el hecho de que Takeru haya publicado su primera novela el primero de agosto del año 2015, ni que él y Hikari decidieran programar su boda precisamente para ese día del año 2016.</p>
<p>Tampoco tiene que ver que Mimi haya simplemente entrado en trabajo de parto en plena fiesta ese mismo día (alterando a todos y asustando a Izzy). Eso sí que fue completamente al azar.</p>
<p>No, no fue nada de eso.</p>
<p>Fue que ese día comenzara u más grande aventura, la que los mantendría unidos para siempre. Eso los llevó a todos a tomar este mismo día para emprender todas sus demás aventuras, sus sueños, sus metas, y festejar todo esto cada año junto a sus amigos.</p>
<p>Hoy en día nada es igual. Han pasado 21 años de esa maravillosa aventura, ahora se dedican a cosas diferentes, tienen familias y hogares que cuidar, aquí y allá. Pero, aunque estén lejos uno del otro, aunque se ocupen en cosas diferentes, aunque sus vidas digievolucionen, cada año pasan este día juntos.</p>
<p>Y nunca olvidarán aquella aventura que los unió hace tantos años este mismo día. La mantendrán por siempre en sus corazones.</p>
<p>Porque este es su día, solo de ellos, para siempre.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me tardé más de lo esperado, pero en donde vivo técnicamente aun es 1 de agosto así que ¡¡aquí está!! <br/>¿Ustedes saben que Digimon es mi anime favorito? No iba a quedarme sin celebrar el aniversario de la primera vez que nuestros elegidos fueron al digimundo (aunque en la mitad del mundo ya no sea 1 de agosto :v).<br/>Espero este drabble/one-shot sea de su agrado.<br/>¡Feliz digianiversario!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>